This invention relates generally to hydrotherapy and more particularly to a method and apparatus useful in spas, hot tubs, bathtubs, and the like for discharging a fluid (e.g. water-air) stream to impact against and massage a user's body. The apparatus includes a nozzle having a discharge orifice mounted for movement to cause the impacting fluid stream to sweep over an area of the user's body.
Hydrotherapy devices for massaging a user's body by moving a discharge nozzle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,340; 4,339,833; 4,220,145; and 3,868,949. Various other hydrotherapy devices for discharging water-air streams are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,168; 4,262,371; 3,905,358; and 3,297,025.